Un día de diversión con Rusia! viva!
by America The Breaker
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Este no es un Fanfic romantico, mucho menos yaoi, o de esas jaladas de esas que me gusta leer xD Rusia esta deprimido por lo que piensan las demás naciones de el, así que decide ir a pensar a un parque donde encuentra algo que hará que su día se vuelva Genial! :D Soy nueva en esto y me equivoque al final dice: ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE DR. SEUSS xD


Era domingo, todos los países llegaban al edificio donde seria la justa en la casa de Estados Unidos, Habían llegado casi todos cuando Alemania comenzó a tomar lista.

-Australia-

-Aquí!-

-Austria-

-Presente-

Después de un largo rato de pasar lista (son un chingo de países -_-u) Alemania se percató de que faltaba un país.

-¿Rusia? ¿Alguien sabe donde esta?- Preguntó Ludwig.

-Agh, ese Ruso no respeta las reglas del tiempo de llega a las juntas- Se quejó Austria.

-Mira quien lo dice- Le replicó Suiza, pues Austria acostumbraba caminar muy lento.

-Em…el me dijo que venia en camino hace rato, segura que no tarda en llegar.- Aclaro Ucrania.

-No podemos empezar hasta que todos lleguen- Les informo Alemania.

-Como si alguien necesitara de ese comunista aquí- Dijo Estados Unidos con un tono arrogante.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Estados Unidos- Dijo Japón.

-¡JAPON, DA TU PROPIA OPINION- Regañó Suiza.

-Tiene razón, ese ruso solo viene a hacer sombra, además es un salvaje- Opinó Francia.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con estos dos, el solo vendría a espantarnos y a romper sillas- Se escucho decir a Inglaterra.

-Ósea, tipo que es todo un mastodonte, podemos empezar sin el, por que ósea no necesitamos un psicópata en la sala-Dijo Polonia. (Que crueles :c)

Algunos países después de oír eso asintieron y otros solo se quedaron callados como Letonia y Estonia, pero algunos tenían una expresión de indignación entre ellos Bielorrusia, Lituania y China.

-Muy bien, dada la tardanza de Rusia tendremos que empezar ya- Dijo Alemania rompiendo el silencio.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta estaba la nación rusa sin poder moverse por lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros, después de salir del shock se alejo de la puerta lentamente y salió del lugar con la cabeza baja.

En la sala de juntas ya habían comenzado a hablar de asuntos políticos cuando Alfred comentó algo fuera de lugar.

-Ah, se siente tan bien no tener al commie aquí, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido.-

-Deje pasar lo de hace rato pero ya es todo!, VE AQUÍ MALDITO GORDO COME-HAMBURGUESAS! VOY A ASESINARTE POR HABLAR ASI DE MI HERMANO!- Belarus salto indignada de su silla con cuchillo en mano, Ucrania la detuvo antes de que le clavara el cuchillo a Alfred.

-Saben, entiendo lo que dice Natalya debería darle vergüenza hablar así de otra nación a sus espaldas. Bien, Rusia podrá haber hecho todo tipo de atrocidades en el pasado pero ¿Nosotros no?, todos hemos hecho cosas de la que no estamos orgullosos. Además no es su culpa ser así de atemorizante, eso fue causa de sus anteriores superiores, el no puede evitarlo, deberían retractarse por todo lo dicho, se los dice alguien que vivió con el mucho tiempo- Regañó Lituania a los presentes.

-Tienes razón, aru. Yo también lo conozco bien y se que el puede ser una buena persona si lo conoces bien- Apoyó China.

Mientras todos seguían discutiendo sobre lo hablado de la otra nación Rusia se encontraba en un parque cercano sentado en una banca pensando.

-¿En verdad soy tan malo? Yo pensé que se habían olvidado de todo eso, realmente yo…no se….-Se decía a sí mismo cuando un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye! ¿Estas bien?, estas hablando solo ¿O es que acaso tienes un amigo invisible que solo puedes ver tu o hablas con un fantasma?- Le dijo con un tono energético y gracioso una voz proveniente de una chica sentada junto a el, bueno a penas se notaba que era una chica ya que usaba una sudadera negra que le quedaba un poco grande con un gorro que le tapaba la cara.

-¡¿Qu…que?! ¿Cuándo te sentaste ahí? No te había visto- Dijo el ruso asustado y confundido (realmente no la había visto -_-).

-Estabas tan distraído que no me notaste, de hecho te pique con un palito que me encontré tirado y no te diste cuenta, por cierto soy Elena mucho gusto ¿Cuál es tu nombre, extraño distraído?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Eh…¿E...Enserio? Ah, yo soy Rusia.- Le respondió un poco extrañado.

-Te pregunte tu nombre no tu nacionalidad, duw~-

-Soy un país, Rusia.-

-Los países tienen nombre ¿no?¿Cual es el tuyo?-

-Yo…soy Iván…..Braginsky-

-Ah! ¡Mucho gusto Iván! Como ya te dije mi nombre es Elena, Elena Simkus- Dijo la chica quitándose el gorro de la sudadera para mostrar su cabellera castaña no muy larga y sus ojos verdes que se veían muy alegres –Y…..¿Que te pasa? te ves triste…-

-Pues yo…..Espera!, ¡eso no te interesa!- Dijo algo enojado y confundido.

-Tal vez no quieres que me interese, pero tal vez me interesa interesarme por que no quieres que me interese lo que te interesa a ti- Le dijo aun mas sonriente.

-Espera…¿Qué?- Dijo aun mas confundido.

-Si no me dices hare que te duela la cabeza así que dime! Yo podría ayudarte!- Le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Agh…..supongo que no importa…., bueno yo escuche a mis compañeros hablando mal de mi y pues- - Fue interrumpido por la chica.

-AAAH! ESO ES HORRIBLE, ¿CON QUE CLASE DE PERSONAS TE JUNTAS? Debería darles vergüenza!- Le dijo gritando con indignación.

-Eh…No deberías tomártelo tan mal- Le dijo Ivan ya calmado.

-Es que!... Argh! Es tan molesto!- de repente la indignación de Elena se fue y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- YA SE! Sabes comienzas a agradarme asi que hare algo por ti, ¡vamos a divertirnos!- Dijo ella con un tono muy alegre.

-Pero…..tengo que volver a la junta….-

-¡QUE SE JODA LA JUNTA! Ahí están esas personas ¿no?, vamos a divertirnos sin ellos.- Grito con mucho entusiasmo.

-Emm….de acuerdo- Respondió el ruso temeroso mientras pensaba ¿Qué pasa con esta chica?.

-OK! En el centro hay un parque de diversiones vamos!-

* * *

Llegando al parque de diversiones Rusia estaba realmente sorprendido jamás había entrado a uno, era tan colorido, había música, ruido y mucha gente feliz, era como un paraíso.

-¡Vamos a ese!- Dijo Elena energética apuntando a un juego que consistía en algo así como un tren que giraba en círculos muy rápido.

-¿Segura?- Le preguntó Iván temeroso.

-¡Andando!- Le dijo empujándolo para que se apresurara.

Ya en el juego Elena se veía muy emocionada y Rusia…..pues el…mmm…no se quejaba. El juego comenzó a girar, cada vez mas rápido, Elena gritaba por la experiencia emocionante de ir tan rápido, no se podía ver la expresión de Iván debido a la rapidez del juego. Al bajarse la castaña estaba casi callándose del mareo mientras el ruso caminaba normalmente con el pelo en la cara. Después de un momento Iván se sujeto de una banca que estaba cerca y comenzó a reírse como un niño pequeño al que le hacen cosquillas, Elena seguía intentado mantenerse en pie por los mareos, Iván hacia lo mismo pero tratando de contener la risa, se sentía feliz y vivo. Cuando ella recobro su estado normal y se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se veía el ruso no pudo evitar sonreír e ir junto a el para seguir divirtiéndose.

-Y bien ¿Ahora a cual?- Le dijo Rusia aun riendo.

-Mmmm…..¿Que tal la casa de los sustos? Wuuuu~- Sugirió la chica mas pequeña.

-¡Muy bien!-

Pero en lugar de asustarse terminaron riéndose mas de las decoraciones del juego, y así pasaron por tantos juegos riendo, mareándose y haciendo escandalo, después fueron a comer algo y a terminar su recorrido al parque en el único juego que les faltaba: La montaña rusa.

-¿Montaña rusa? Pero esto no se invento en Rusia- Dijo Iván algo desconcertado.

-Tal vez es por que en Rusia la montaña te mueve a ti- Bromeo Elena.

-Ha ha, tenemos fama de hacerlo todo al revés- Dijo el ruso riendo.

-Ok! Vamos-

Hubo muchos gritos, mareos y para finalizar los dos terminaron vomitando al salir del juego. No debieron haber comido antes de subirse. -_-u

Ya había salido del parque de diversiones y aun era temprano, las 3 de la tarde mas o menos.

-Ah fue divertido…..- Dijo el ruso.

-¿Fue? Pero si el día no ha acabado!-

-¿Eh?-

-Sigueme!-

Elena lo llevo hasta un karaoke en el centro de la ciudad. Él lugar estaba atascado de gente, pero si se podía caminar bien entre la gente.

-Oye…no crees que hay mucha gente-

-Si! Pero entre mas mejor ¿no?, ¡vamos a cantar!- Dijo Elena con emoción.

-Pe…pero yo no canto frente a tantas personas-

-No importa has como yo, toma- Elena le dio una sudadera blanca bastante grande a Iván- Si te la pones justo con el gorro nadie te vera la cara, y no habrá peligro de ridículo, ahora! ¿Que canción dueto que no se rusa te sabes?-

Los dos subieron al escenario y cantaron un espectacular dueto, Iván con la capucha puesta al igual que Elena para que nadie viera sus caras, los dos cantaban muy bien y al parecer al publico le gustó lo que veía y escuchaba, al terminar la canción un publico los ovacionaba mientras ellos trataban de bajar del escenario (había un chingo de gente) y salir del lugar inmediatamente.

-Man! Cantas awesome!- Le ovacionó Elena.

-No soy tan bueno- Dijo avergonzado.

-Bueno se tonaba mucho el acento Ruso…..pero-

-Oye!-

-Ha ha ha, es un chiste-

Mientras Iván seguía ruborizado por el cumplido (que nena xD) a Elena se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hey! Regresemos al parque donde te encontré, se me ocurrió algo-.

* * *

La junta había finalizado hace rato pero todos se encontraban en la sala aun.

-Se suponía que Rusia había venido pero no se presentó- Comento Ucrania con lagrimas en los ojos como siempre.

¿Le habrá pasado algo?- Preguntó Finlandia con preocupación, lo que puso celoso a Suecia.

Al oír esto Belarus entró en preocupación, mientras todos los países que había hablado mal del ruso se sentían culpables, entre ellos Estados Unidos.

-¡OK! Ya esta decidido por mi ¡VAMOS A BUSCARLO!-Gritó Alfred levantándose de su asiento.

Los ojos de Natalya brillaban mientras asentía hacia Alfred.

* * *

Ya estaban en el parque, habían comprado helados y se sentaron en la banca donde se habían conocido apenas unas horas a comerlos.

-Espérame aquí, voy a ir a hacer algo ¡Prometeme que no te iras!- le dijo Elena con un tono misterioso, Rusia se veía intrigado pero mejor no preguntó nada, conociéndola no le diría.

-¡Esta bien, lo prometo!- Le grito Iván mientras la veía alejándose.

Pasaron 20 minutos y la chica castaña no había vuelto, Rusia además de que no había dormido bien en el avión, no estaba acostumbrado al cambio de horario asi que in pleno aviso se quedo dormido.

* * *

Mientras tanto los países comenzaron una búsqueda en las cercanías.

-¡Rusia, aru!- Decia Yao.

-¡Señor Rusiaa!- Llamaba Toris.

-¡Comunistaaa~!- Gritaba Alfred.

-Si sigues gritando estupideces te clavo un cuchillo en tus….- Mientras Natalya amenazaba a Alfred se vio interrumpida por Tino.

-¡Oigan! ¡Su-san dice que lo encontró!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!- Gritaba Natalya con emoción y preocupación.

-Esta dormido en una banca de un parque a 2 cuadras-

Y sin decir nada Belarus corrió como loca hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

* * *

En el parque se encontraba Suecia mirando fijamente al ruso dormido.

-¡HERMANOOOOOOOO!- Belarus llegó gritando al parque y comenzó a abrazar a su hermano, despertándolo.

-¿Qu….que? ¿Natalya?- Iván estaba asustado lo habían despertado de golpe y su hermana menor no lo soltaba.

-Hermano, te hemos buscado por todas partes- Le dijo su hermana menor casi llorando.

-Ah….¿si?..¿Hemos?-

-¡Ruskieeeeeeeeee~!- Gritó Estados Unidos -¡Hey, Man! Te buscamos por todas partes, te sabes esconder para ser tan grande HA HA HA-

Los demás países apenas llegaban al lugar.

-¡Rusia-chan!-

-¡Rusia, aru!-

-¡Señor Rusia!-

Llegaban a lo lejos Ucrania, China y Lituania junto con Letonia, Estonia, Polonia y los nórdicos.

-Todos ustedes estaban…¿preocupados por mi?- Preguntó Iván.

-¡Claro, Commie!- Respondió Alfred.

-Pe….pero crei que me odiaban, escuche lo que decían de mi esta mañana-

-Uh…por eso lo siento- se disculpo Alfred.

-Ose yo igual, como que no estuvo nada bien- Se escucho decir de Polonia.

-Realmente lo sentimos el cara de rana y yo- Dijo Inglaterra.

-Si realmente lo sent…..¡¿A QUIEN LE DICER CARA DE RANA, CEJON MAL VESTIDO?!- Grito Francia.

-¡¿A quien mas, bastardo de vino?!- Respondió Arthur.

Y así mientras Arthur y Francis peleaban, lo demás se disculpaban con Rusia.

-Bueno, demasiado drama por hoy, vámonos ya- Sugirió Feliks.

-Po tiene razón, pronto se pondrá el sol, es mejor que nos vayamos- Apoyo Toris.

-No- Dijo Rusia en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no, Rusia-chan?-Le preguntó Ucrania.

-Estoy esperando a…..- Ivan se detuvo cuando notó una estatua frente a el. La estatua era de una mujer como de unos 20 años de edad que traía un vestido colonial, la mujer de la estatua era exactamente igual a Elena.

-E…Estados unidos, ¿Quién es la mujer de la estatua?- Le preguntó Iván a Alfred confundido.

-¿Quién?...Ahh ¿Te refieres a esa?- Dijo apuntando la estatua- Ella es Elena Simkus fundó este parque hace como 80 años, ya falleció, era algo rara y excéntrica muy diferente a todas las chicas de su época. Recuerdo que solía acercarse a extraños y convencerlos de hacerlos cosas muy locas con ella, era muy divertida.

Al oír esto Iván se quedo helado, no se movía.

-¿Iván? ¿Hermano, estas bien?- Le preguntó Natalya preocupada.

-Oh….si, estoy bien, será mejor que nos vallamos-

-Muy bien! En marcha!- Grito Alfred avisándole a los demás.

* * *

Todas las naciones caminaban hacia la sala de juntas a tomar sus perspectivos transportes, Iván caminaba junto a sus hermanas muy pensativo ¿A caso había visto a un fantasma?, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le daba una patada en la espalda.

-¡Hey! ¡Se que tardé mucho pero prometiste esperarme!- Le dijo la pequeña castaña con un tono enfadado.

-Yo lo siento es que…- Iván estaba confundido, ella realmente estaba ahí.

-Shhh, ¡No hables!- Le dijo Elena poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del ruso- Como rompiste tu promesa, ahora tendrás un pequeño castigo, ¡Ahora al piso y dame 20!- Le gritó apuntando al piso.

-¿Eh?...ha supongo que me lo merezco- Iván obedeció y empezó a hacer lagartijas. (LOL)

Una…Dos…Tres…..¡Mas abajo!- Le decía Elena, mientras se sentaba en su espalda para que bajara mas- ¡Así esta mejor! Siete…..Ocho…Nueve…-

Mientras Iván estaba ocupado haciendo lagartijas y la chica extraña contaba las lagartijas sentada sobre su espalda los países estaba estupefactos ¿Cómo era posible que la gran nación Rusa estaba haciendo caso a las exigencias de una niña de 17 años frente a ellos?

-Diecinueve…Veinte…..¡Listo! Ahora algo extra por haberte ido sin avisar, tendrá que cargarme en tu espalda hasta nuestro ultimo destino- Le dijo Elena con un tono excéntrico.

-¡Ok!- Rusia se levantó y cargó en la chica en su espalda.

-All right! Ahora eres un caballo ve hacia la derecha, ¡Go!- Le indicó la mas pequeña.

-De acuerdo- Iván se dirigió hacia las naciones por un momento mientras cargaba a la chica de la sudadera negra- Nos vemos mas tarde~-

-¡Cállate! Los caballos no hablan ¡Arre!- Le regaño la chica.

Bielorrusia estaba en shock, su hermano mayo se iba haciéndole caballito a una completa desconocida. (xD)

* * *

Después de caminar demasiado tiempo y subir una colina empinada llegaron a su destino, Iván estaba exhausto y Elena muy emocionada.

-¿Y…..qu…..que hacemos aquí?- Dijo Iván, quien apenas podía hablar del cansancio.

-TA DA~-Elena le mostró un carrito de supermercado decorado con serpentinas y unas bocinas viejas - ¡Esto me lo presto un amigo que trabaja en Wal-Mart (xD) y las bocinas ya las tenia, son viejas pero servirán para dar mas impacto y emoción a la bajada!

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡No se puede terminar un dia de diversión sin darle gracias a la vida haciendo algo estúpido y peligroso!- Le dijo emocionada.

-Wow, wow ¡Espera! Antes quisiera saber algo-

-¿Si?-

-En el parque hay una estatua de una mujer que es igual a ti y también se llamaba Elena….. ¿Por qué?-

-…..JAJAJAJ ¿Piensas que soy un fantasma? Jajajajaja- Elena reía a carcajadas casi tirándose al suelo- ejm….Ella era mi abuela, mi madre me pus su nombre por que dice que me parezco a ella, escuche que ella hacia cosas muy locas con desconocidos que encontraba en el parque así que decidí seguir sus pasos, de hecho tu eres el primero que me hace caso por eso me agradas-

-Emm…-Iván estaba rojo de vergüenza- De acuerdo hagámoslo pero si vas a is atrás tienes que sujetarte de mi lo mas que puedas, lo mas probable es que tu te lastimes si hacemos esto, después de todo soy una gran nación.-

-Pfff…..Presumido-

-Ja ja, ya vamos-

-Oki doki-

Iván se subió en la parte de adelante en la canasta y Elena iba empujando en la parte de atrás en la agarradera. Ella conecto un pequeño mp3 a las bosinas poniendo Counting Stars de One Republic (Esa canción estaba escuchado cuando se me ocurrió toda esta chucha, no me juzguen xD) a máximo volumen.

-¡Aquí vamos!- Avisó Elena.

-1….2…..3!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Ambos gritaron al ismo tiempo mientras bajaban rápidamente por la colina mientras se dirigían a la puesta del sol.

* * *

Los países ya habían llegado fuera de la sala de juntas, cansados por la caminata.

-¡No puedo creer que nos haya dejado para irse con esa tipa!- Decía Natalya muy molesta.

-Me pregunto, ¿Dónde estarán?- Se escucho decir a Tino.

-AHHHHHHHHH~- Justo después de lo que dijo Tino pasaron Rusia y la desconocida en un carrito de supermercado decorado a máxima velocidad dejando otra vez a las naciones boquiabiertas. Lo único que pudieron escuchar después de eso fue: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be!

Mientras Elena e Iván bajaban la colina hasta chocar en una montaña de almohadas en medio de una calle transitada.

-¿Pero que…- Preguntó Iván.

-¡Lo tengo todo calculado!-Aclaraba Elena con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿En una calle transitada?-

-Cuando vine hace rato no había nadie- Contesto con un tono de inocencia.

-¡Hey, Ustedes dos! ¡¿Son los que causado este embotellamiento con esta enorme pila de almohadas?!- Grito un policía a lo lejos que corría hacia ellos.

-¿Ahora que?-

-La respuesta es simple mi pequeño ruso…..¡Corre!-

Los dos se levantaron y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron del policía.

* * *

Ya habían perdido de vista al policía y se dirigían a la sala de juntas.

-Creo que es todo por hoy, ya no puedo mas estoy muy viejo sabes-

-Lo se, anciano ¿y que te pareció?-

-¿Haber ocasionado un embotellamiento? Increíble! Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida-.

-¡Me alegra! ¡Hay que repetirlo el próximo año!-

-Una persona mentalmente sana te diría que no…. Pero yo no soy una persona, así que ¡de acuerdo!-

Llegaron al edificio y los dos estaban a punto de entrar a la sala donde se encontraban los países.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-

-Si, se disculparon conmigo cuando no estabas, de hecho salieron a buscarme-

-¡¿Ah si?! Que bien…..puede que me haya equivocado y tengas muy buenos amigos-

-Ahh~ Hermanooooo! ¡Estas bien!- Fue lo primero que se escucho cuando entraron a la sala.

-Si, me divertí mucho hoy, ella es mi amiga –

-¡Hola!-

-Wow, eres igual a la chica de la estatua- Dijo Alfred asombrado.

-Ella era mi abuela por eso nos parecemos tanto-

-Eres la nieta de Elena, ¡Wow yo conoci a tu abuela!-

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo era? Jamas la conoci-

-Te hablare de ella….-

Mientras Alfred Conversaba con la chica, Ivan era rodeado por sus hermanas y por otros países.

-Nos alegra que este bien, señor-

-Toris~ Deja de llamarme señor, es raro-

-L….lo siento, señor-

-Ahh~ como todo esta bien creo que encender la televisión no hará daño- Sugirió Italia.

-Y en noticias recientes, hace unas cuanta horas dos locos ocasionaron un gran embotellamiento-Se escuchaba salir de la televisión mientras Iván y Elena se veían el uno al otro- según lo informes iban bajando una colina en un carrito de supermercado y taparon una calle con almohadas para el impacto, se desconoce el paradero de estas personas pero…- Ludwig apago la tele repentinamente.

-¡Iván! Somos famosos jajajajaj- Comenzó Elena a carcajearse.

Iván estaba encogido en hombros un poco avergonzado.

-HA HA HA ¿En serio hicieron eso? HA HA HA No se preocupen hare que retiren los cargos-Dijo riendo Estados Unidos junto a Elena.

* * *

-Bien, supongo que este es el adiós-Le dijo Iván a Elena con tristeza.

-¡No, no, no, es solo un hasta luego recuerda que prometiste volver el próximo año!-Corrigió la castaña con entusiasmo.

-¡A si! Entonces nos vemos el próximo año-

-Ok, adioositooo~ Nos vemos el mismo día a la misma hora el próximo año y si no vienes iré a tu casa y te pateare el trasero!- Le grito Elena mientras el se alejaba en un auto junto a sus hermanas.

En ese momento ambos sonreían, pues ese fue un día que nunca olvidarían (Esta madre rimó, xD Ese no era mi objetivo, ESTE NO ES UN CUENTO DE ).

FIN.

OMAKE:

Paso un año exactamente del día en que Iván conoció a Elena, ya había preparado sus maletas para irse pero hubo una nevada muy intensa y las aerolíneas estaban cerradas, esto puso muy molesto a Rusia pero tubo que quedarse en casa y romper su promesa. Era media noche en casa de Rusia pero el no podía dormir debido a que solo podía pensar en su loca amiga Elena, en eso decidió ver una película para quedarse dormido. Al día siguiente cuando despertó estaba una chica en su sala justo a el viéndolo fijamente mientras dormía.

-Ahh! ¿E….Elena?-

-Si …rompiste tu promesa, pero yo no romperé la mía, mira compre unos zapatos nuevos con suela extra dura, ahora ven aquí!-

-Noo…¡ESPERA! La aerolíneas estaban cerradas yo no podía….Elena! NOOOOO-

El zapato de Elena dejo marca en el trasero de Iván, desde entonces el no volvió a romper una promesa a ella.

Ahora si, Fin xD


End file.
